Blademaster Robin
Blademaster Robin is a gold, 3-star base Agility class Hero. A staple of special damage-dealing characters, his relatively high availability and an uncomplicated, straightforward playstyle that dishes out respectable damage gives him some enduring popularity. Obtaining He is directly obtainable from the store's Hero chest, and his shards can be obtained from Campaign chapter 5, battle 12, and chapter 8, battle 18. He is the sixth gold hero accessible through the Campaign, after Unbreakable Cyborg, Grid, Emerald Green Lantern, Atlantean Armor Aquaman, and Multiverse Batwoman. However, he is the first 3-star base hero available, as all the previous ones are 2-star base. He is also the only gold hero to be obtainable from the campaign in 2 battles, although Grid and Multiverse Batwoman are each obtainable from 3. Gear # 8:3 heroic - hood # 7:2 normal - chestplate # 8:4 normal - gloves # 6:1 heroic - boots # 7:4 heroic - sword Abilities Default Stats (Unequipped) Threat--1757 Health--825 Damage--171 Passive--Perfect Son--Robin's counter never goes below 3 (upgradeable to 7) Sword Dance (3 power, 171 damage) Vengeance (4 power, 256 damage, 10% stun chance) Love and Respect (7 power, 513 damage) Strategy Blademaster Robin's passive ability raises the minimum number and starting point of his combo counter to 3-7, depending on the passive's level. Since he is 3 star base and upgrading the passive is cheap, he should have at least 5 combo hits minimum. If he uses a special, sees the opponent switch out, or is hit by an attack, the combo meter resets to the number specified by the passive. If he switches out, the current combo meter is maintained. If you have started a combo chain with one or more other characters and switch him in, then the combo meter will be increased to 5 if it is lower. His passive makes him a special-oriented attacker, giving him a 15%-35% "headstart" on the damage of his specials as compared against other characters. He can also perform a very situational support function in handing off a strong combo meter. His attack abilities are mostly a large number of melee-range slashes with his sword, though some of them include lunges that have modest range, and his second ability features one ranged hit. None of his abilities can hit multiple opponents, or secure a KO on opponents on any hits aside from the final one. His first attack ability, Sword Dance, (3 power, 100%- damage) His second attack ability (4 power, 150%- damage) . This attack has a stun chance that tops off at 50% when fully upgraded. The final hit of this attack is a boomerang that hits the target from the opposite direction (!) and so is fully ranged (and may be the only hit necessary to impart stun), although sometimes the opponent is able to leap and dodge this part of the attack. Altogether, this is probably the go-to attack of Blademaster Robin. His third attack ability, Love and Respect (4 power, 300%-% damage Like all special-oriented characters, it's hard to conceive of a more optimal partner for Blademaster Robin than Doctor Fate. Doctor Fate gives Blademaster Robin a head start on the unleashing of his already-more powerful specials, and he softens up the opponents' defense as well. Abilities Basic Attacks Play Style Stat Construction Team Construction Versus Trivia *Blademaster Robin was the first hero to undergo a profile picture change. Category:Robin Category:Agility class Category:Heroes Category:Gold